


Цель и препятствия

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Цель и препятствия

Очевидно было одно: Рокудо Мукуро не собирался держать слово.

Когда все они вышли из большой белой, Мукуро ждал их. На секунду Кёе показалось, что не их — его. В следующую секунду у Мукуро на шее повисла Хром, растерявшая обычную тихую сдержанность. Мукуро покосился на Кёю как будто виновато, но извинения Кёю не интересовали. Он отвернулся; подошедший к нему Ямамото спросил какую-то ерунду, а через полминуты ни Мукуро, ни Хром, ни остального его стада рядом уже не было.

Потом они встретились возле отеля: Мукуро направлялся к такси, Кёя проходил мимо, они замерли, измеряя друг друга взглядами, словно выбирая место для удара или прикосновения. Кёя уже сжал пальцы на коробочке с тонфами, когда из вертящейся двери отеля на них почти выпал Дино Каваллоне, попытался приобнять Кёю, ловко увернулся — за дверным стеклом уже маячил Ромарио — и напомнил, что они с Мукуро договаривались поехать в аэропорт вместе.

В Италии Кёе было нечего делать. На "семейном" сборище Вонголы ему было нечего делать вдвойне. Но он все же полетел — чтобы посмотреть, как Мукуро будет уворачиваться в третий раз. Увидел: от Мукуро не отходил Гокудера. Судя по тому, как двигалась, перебирая мелкие динамитные шашки, его рука в кармане брюк, Гокудера был уверен, что Мукуро планирует овладеть телом Десятого Вонголы сразу после десерта. Наверняка перед вечеринкой Мукуро сам дал ему это понять.

Бесконечные уловки и хитрости раздражали; хотелось кого-нибудь убить. Не кого-нибудь, — поправил себя Кёя. — Иллюзиониста. Лживую ядовитую тварь, неспособную сдержать слово.  
Плевать на Гокудеру, — решил он, шагнул вперед и едва не налетел на Сасагаву.  
— Спарринг? — ухмыльнулся Сасагава. — Неожиданная идея, но я экстремально за!  
Пока Кёя расчищал дорогу, Мукуро исчез из поля зрения.

В одной из ванных комнат особняка, светлых и просторных, Кёя почувствовал за спиной иллюзию; закончил смывать кровь с руки, разбитой о зубы Сасагавы, улыбнулся своему отражению, развернулся и ударил вслепую.  
— Да ладно, — сказал Мукуро, появляясь из пустоты и перехватывая его кулак в сантиметрах от своей щеки. — Неужели ты не рад меня видеть?  
— Понял, что сбежать не удастся? — процедил Кёя.  
— Что, прости? — Мукуро вскинул бровь, но сразу же после этого ему пришлось вскидывать трезубец.  
— Хочешь сказать, — от удара, не попавшего в цель, со стены посыпалась узорная керамическая плитка, — ты не пытался избежать встречи?  
— Вот оно что, — Мукуро неприятно засмеялся, трезубец со скрежетом проехался по мраморному бортику ванны. — Хочешь сказать, это не ты ее избегал?

Две минуты спустя, на осколках стекла, фаянса и плитки, в окружении смятого, изогнутого металла и пластика, Мукуро прижимал Кёю к стене и шептал на ухо, задевая губами волосы:  
— Тихо, Хибари Кёя, тихо. Нас уже ищут.  
Он дышал тяжело и рвано, и Кёя мог думать только о том, что хочет услышать это дыхание при других обстоятельствах — наконец-то настоящее, а не транслируемое медиумами, наконец-то не иллюзию, не обман, не подделку. Он собрался сообщить о своем желании — но Мукуро закрыл ему рот ладонью и прижался виском к виску, и это простое движение заставило Кёю замереть.  
— Да не беспокойся ты, Цуна, — сказал за дверью ванной Ямамото. — По-моему, ты вообще зря это все затеял. Разве можно их удержать? Это же Хибари и Мукуро. Если они хотят подраться, то подерутся, как их ни разводи.  
— Заткнись, — зашипел Гокудера, — это я виноват, что Мукуро улизнул, но Рёхей тоже мог бы...  
— Ребята, — негромко сказал Савада Цунаёси, и его хранители замолчали. — Мне кажется, что они все-таки встретились. И знаете. У меня очень плохое предчувствие.


End file.
